1.Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a medical diagnostics installation of the type such as an x-ray angiography system having a number of separate treatment and data-acquisition components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Medical diagnostics installations, such as x-ray angiography systems, are known which include a number of separate components for facilitating treatment of, or acquiring data from, a patient. X-ray angiography systems, for example, include an x-ray generator, means for acquiring x-ray images, a contrast agent injector, and one or more patient monitoring units, such as an ECG unit. Very high image quality demands are made in a medical diagnostics installation of this type.
There is a need for an optimally simple and easily surveyable operation of such installations, so that the examining personnel can fully concentrate on the patient. In known systems, the multitude of control panels makes manipulation of the installation, for example to obtain the optimum image quality, more difficult, and may be the cause of errors.